Ahri and Vi
by HiddenGrovyle
Summary: A temptress of a foxgirl becomes tempted, enslaved, and abused.


...

Steam filled the room, from hot water flowing out of holes in the aqua blue stone wall. The ceiling flickered with the reflection of water, yet no water was below. The Summoning locker rooms were empty, but only for the moment. Several gold inlaid circles on the ground started to glow, gold light spiraling up in helixes to the ceiling. With a sudden thump, Ahri, Jinx, Lulu, Vi, Nidalee, and Akali all were summoned in. The game had just ended, the locker rooms a welcome sight to both sides of the opposition. Albeit their remaining hostility, powerful spells wrought by the Institute of War made sure no blood was shed inside these rooms. Battle clothing and skins were disrobed, towels heated and damped, wrapped around bodies of various shapes and colors.

Vi, Jinx, and Ahri had come from the blue side and were lounging for the moment, sitting on the smooth wooden benches in front of the numerous lockers. Ahri rubbed Jinx's shoulders, releasing knots from the devastating crowd control the enemy Nautilus had unleashed. Steam clouded the room, so much so that there were only a couple feet of visibility. Ahri's adrenaline was still high from her triple kill to end the game and was only now coming down. Charming that enemy Ezreal...Ahri bit her lip. The steam had soaked her hair and tails, coated her smooth ivory skin with a thin layer of slippery water. She felt hot all over, and rubbed Jinx's shoulders a bit harder. She kept her mind off of herself with it.

"OW! Ahrrriii! Stahpp! It hurrrttss!" Jinx exclaimed, wriggling out of Ahri's hands which had been gripping and rubbing way too hard. She cracked her neck, rolled both her arms, and jumped a few times. "Thanks Ahri! your hands are magic!" she continued with a crazy grin, then donned her clothes, jumped into the circle, and disappeared to her home. Ahri bit her lip harder, her personal need of being a fox growing. She played it off cool, sitting back down on the bench near vi who was working on taking off her metal fists. She used her own tails to rub her shoulders, getting knots out. Looking sideways at Vi who seemed lost in her work on her fists, she snuck a tail up behind her, sneaking through, to rub the heat between her legs. Ahri's toes curled a bit, but went straight again as the tip of her tail entered her. She sighed and arched her back.

"Ahri, you okay?" Vi asked, having finished unequipping herself. She put her arms out as in request for Ahri's hands to rub the bruises and aches on them. Vi's eyes looked up and down the arched back, noticed the tail behind ahri, and connected the dots. She smirked and put one arm around ahri at the shoulders, looked Ahri right in the eyes.

"Were you doing what I think you were just doing, Ahri?" Vi asked.

"N-No, not at all Vi!" Ahri responded, doing her damndest to hide a blush.

"Mmhm." Vi said, nodding. She shoved Ahri down onto her back on the bench. She saw the little dots in Ahri's towel, on the peaks of her large breasts. "You sssuuurrreee?" Vi asked, pushing on both the little nubs. Ahri bit her lip hard, gripping the bench.

"Vi...Pleaseeee..." Ahri half said half moaned, attempting to get away. Ahri was quick and elusive, but already pinned down, Vi was much stronger.

"Everything alright over there?! Nidalee shouted as she put on her clothes on the red side, catching glimpses of the situation through the steam without really knowing what was happening.

"Yes! She had a pain in her midriff from a Darius pull, I was just rubbing it out." Vi lied, smirking at Ahri. Ahri whimpered slightly.

"Ah, roger. I'm heading out then." Nidalee responded, jumping into the gold circle. With a thump she was gone.

"Vi...Please... I'll do anything... Just...not here..." Ahri said slowly, arching her back against her will, her nipples being pushed harder by Vi.

"Anything, you say?" Vi said lowly, grabbing the two nubs through the towel and twisting slightly. Ahri writhed.

"Yes, yes, please, just not here, please, yes, I'll be a good fox.." Ahri whispered quickly, grabbing Vi's arm to keep it from turning further. Vi got up and off of her, and opened her locker. She put on her clothes (which were very similar in design, but with less metal) and waited for Ahri to sheepishly put on her clothes. She was very embarrassed in being found out, but also...intrigued. She had never been with a woman, let alone be so...handled. She was always the temptress, the one in control. The idea of being controlled sent a wild spark down her spine, hitting her right between the legs in a hot flash.

"Ahri, meet me at the Lizard Elder Inn in Piltover tomorrow" Vi said in an almost a command, then jumped into the circle. Ahri smiled softly, looking forward to it, and jumped into the circle too.

...

Ahri paced her house that night, her mind unsettled. What had she just done? Fears coursed through her, in combination with a heart flutter of intrigue. She often tempted men into her modest home in the forest, but she had never even entertained the foggiest idea of a woman. Let alone giving control. She always took it. She walked over to her soft, plush bed and fell backwards onto it, bouncing slightly before coming to a rest. Ahri's tails swished around from behind her, posing to her will in the air. The kitsune bit her lip, her innate desires flaring up slowly like soft burning charcoal. Something held her back though. If she was going to do this with Vi, she might as well go full throttle. she smacked herself on both cheeks in the face lightly once, turned over, and went to sleep with a hot burn inside her.

...

"Ahri! Over here." Vi exclaimed when she saw the nine tailed fox enter the Lizard Elder Inn the next early evening in Piltover. The rough pink haired woman wasn't wearing her battle gauntlets, but her attire was similar. She was sitting easily in the rear corner of the bar area, dim red lights illuminating the place as the name of the place would suggest. Small fires burned in torches to help brighten each table, and the entire establishment smelled of alcohol. A few drunks catcalled after Ahri from their spot at the bar front, whom she ignored. With a passing wave from Vi, Ahri sat down next to her in the packed bar and fell silent for a couple moments.

"W-What do I do, Vi?" Ahri asked, unsure of her actions. Vi laughed, pushed a lock of pick hair out of her face, and raised a hand.

"First, we need some drinks! Waitress! The special!" She said loudly, calling over a waitress and ordered some spirits. She came back quickly with two tall pints of a light brown, golden liquid, with a streak of red through the middle. "Drink up fox, it's amazing." Vi said as she started to mix it, turning the drink a light orange then started to drink. Ahri followed suit, but at her first sip she cringed. Such a strong flavor! It was a heavy, thick taste of wheat and hops with the streak of red's flavor shocking her nerves. It felt like liquid fire. She coughed and sputtered, then swallowed. Her whole body from toes to fingers heated up, and she clutched the drink tightly with her head tucked, reeling.

"Aahahah, not a high tolerance are you?" Vi asked as she finished half of hers.

"No...I drink tea usually." Ahri responded, sipping again. She cringed less, and found that swallowing immediately helped lessen the effects. Her heated body felt normal now.

"Hey Ahri, you remember what I've brought you here today for, right?" Vi said slowly, leaning close to her and setting her drink aside.

"Yes... I remember."

"Tell me."

"I'm... I'm here to be your slave. to be yours." Ahri said quietly despite the volume of the bar. Vi nodded with a smirk.

"Correct. Now, as your first command, you're going to drain this drink with me. Don't start this off with punishments." Ahri nodded slowly, bit her lip a bit for a moment, then went to her drink. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Vi remarked. They both drained their drinks, Ahri more than struggling but persevered. This wasn't the first time she had chugged things. Both pints hit the table in near sync, and Ahri coughed a few times.

"Good job pet. Good girl." Vi said smoothly, moving away again. She got up and out of the table. "Now come. We're done here." She ordered. Ahri felt compelled on her own to obey.

"Where are we going?" Ahri thought as Vi led her through Piltover, holding her hand forcefully. Ahri yelped as Vi suddenly dragged her into an alley all of a sudden and tossed her onto the ground around the corner. Her curiosity was piqued.

"Your training starts here, pet. Get naked. Now." Vi commanded, blocking the path out the alley. Ahri resisted for just a slight moment. "That's twenty lashes. Get. Naked." Vi quipped. Ahri didn't hesitate this time, scared of what a lash was and didn't want more. She stripped completely, first her flowing outfit. Then she unhooked her pink lacy bra and let it fall, then stepped out of her lacy pink cotton panties. Her large breasts and completely shaven pussy out in the hot Piltover air. Vi grinned.

"What next Vi?" Ahri asked, and received a slap across the face.

"You will address me as Master. Got it? You're my slut now. Do you understand?" Vi yelled at her in her face. Ahri nodded, scared. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees, slut." She ordered. The foxgirl obeyed, turning herself around and getting on all fours.

"What next, Vi- I mean Master?" Ahri said, thoroughly embarrassed. Her many tails swished around in the air, but not covering her asshole or pussy. Ahri felt like that would be disobeying.

"Put your head down more, slut. Your lashes will come later, this is just the first of your training." Vi said, kneeling next to her and just a bit behind. Then she spanked Ahri quick and hard, stinging the flesh of her rear. The foxgirl yelped.

"Go ahead and scream and yell, no one will hear you. The city is loud." Vi said, delivering an even harder slap to her ass. Ahri cried out in pain, the feeling so much sharper than her flesh usually provides. A third spank sent a shock of pain through her, arching her back.

"Hahah, so the drink worked huh?! The red streak was a powerful aphrodisiac!" Vi yelled, and delivered a ravaging slap on the other ass cheek, leaving a dark red mark. Ahri screamed aloud in pain, her ass on fire. The fifth spank brought tears to Ahri's eyes, humiliated. Her huge tits were pressed into the ground, her legs spread to keep her ass cheeks from touching each other with her tails swishing as Vi kept abusing her, a total of twenty five spanks to each of her cheeks. By the time it was half over Ahri was moaning, the pain having turned to pleasure. Her cunt was drenched now, flowing juices and throbbing, hot and needy.

"Oohhhnn... Masterrr... Please more, make me cummm..." Ahri panted, broken and accepting. Vi laughed and pulled a long chain out of her pocket.

"Oh no, slut. You don't get to cum, not without my permission. Disobeying each time is another twenty lashes." Vi commanded, getting behind Ahri with the long, thin, metal chain. It had three ends, with one side being longer, meeting in the middle with a ring that had a small knob on it. Vi untangled the chain and showed it to Ahri. "This is your leash." The kitsune touched her bare neck. She was naked, no collar.

"Master? I've no collar..." Ahri said qucikly, and received a hard spank on her throbbing ass in response.

"Exactly, bitch. you'll realize very, very soon." Vi said arrogantly, and pinned Ahri's legs open with her knees, her cunt exposed to Vi. Ahri squirmed as Vi touched her cunny, pulling open the folds and exposing her higher than average sized clit directly. Holding the hood of her clit open with one hand, Vi put the end of one chain in her other and opened a small adjustable clasp. Ahri realized too late as the clasp took hold of her hard clit, the cold metal shocking her nerve endings. Vi tightened it until Ahri just about screamed.

"Get up, slut. Get up this instant." Vi commanded, getting off of the fox woman. She stood up shakily, her ass hurting and her clit in intense pain from the metal ring on it. Vi took the other two ends of the chain and pulled on them, making Ahri squeal in agony and pleasure from her clit. Vi deftly attached the other ends to each nipple which were now hard from the stimulation, tightening the rings around the base of the nubs until they hurt.

"M-Master please, why?" Ahri panted, the stimulation almost too much to bear.

"Because you need to be taught that you are a filthy whore." Vi returned, and begun tightening the center knob. The slack chains started to go into the middle ring, Ahri panting constantly. The metal felt hot now on her aroused nipples and clit, felt like it was cutting into her horny flesh even more so. Ahri could feel the amount of quim she was making, her cunt wetter than she had probably ever been.

"Put your clothes back on, now that you're properly leashed like a good slut." Vi ordered, and watched lewdly as Ahri put her panties back on, which immediately grew dark with wetness in her crotch. Her bra couldn't fit over the leash though. "Just leave it. You won't need it anymore." Ahri sighed and left it. It was an old, well used bra but she knew better. She could buy new anytime. She slipped on her flowing kimono outfit again, her tits bulging in it with her hard nipples clearly visible through the white fabric. The chains hurt so bad, but Ahri enjoyed it. They felt good. Her nine tails wagged, and she smiled. Vi took her hand and led her back out of the alley. Ahri became sharply aware of her tender ass rubbing against the fabric of her clothes, stinging with every step and the pull of the ring on her clit, nearly buckling her to her knees with pain whenever her tits bounced up and down freely in her clothes. Her nipples only grew harder as she noticed a few people staring at her tits and the clearly visible points on them, Vi easily walking next to her, teasingly having a hand on her ass, pushing her to walk ever so faster bit by bit. Ahri noticed the sign on the mailbox she had just passed. Vi's house was up ahead. Her cunt tightened and grew hotter and more drenched. She could feel the fluids running down her leg through her underwear.

"Nn... This is your house?" Ahri asked, having trouble walking.

"Mmhm. Leave your clothes at the door, slut." Vi responded, and went into the house in front of her. Ahri looked side to side, found no one, and tore her clothes off. The chains fell free and more slack, to her relief. Her pink laced panties were utterly drenched in the crotch, and she left them on the doorstep as well. Wearing only the chains, Ahri stepped through the door and into the living room. It was surprisingly neat. Everything was in its place, cleaned and even dusted. A lot of the colors were red, gold, and white couches. She felt keenly aware of the air conditioning, much colder than the hot Piltover air. Her nipples hardened further. She shivered and followed Vi down the stairs, two floors down.

"This is your home for the next while, get used to it." Vi ordered and entered a side room without a further word. Ahri took in her surroundings. A small, comfortable looking bed was in the far corner, with blankets and pillows. Near to that was what seemed to be a saddle, with straps above it on the wall. In the middle of the room was a large, thin table with a cushion in the middle supported by beams to the floor underneath all over. The surface looked adjustable and it too had straps, five of them. Ahri gulped as she saw the open cabinet on the near wall, for within there was a gigantic collection of formidable looking sex toys and a multitude of torturing instruments. The air down here was even colder, and her skin felt very hot in arousal. Vi came back out, wearing a leather bikini and nothing else.

"Ahri, onto the table. Now." Vi commanded, and she quickly got onto the table with Vi watching. She laid down and assumed what was about to happen, and so put her wrists and ankles near the straps. Her tails fit cleanly through a hole in the cushion, which immediately began swishing beneath the table. Vi walked over and latched the straps on.

"M-Master?" Ahri asked.

"Yes?"

"Pleaaaassseee... Take it off..." Ahri moaned as the table was adjusted.

"Take what off?" Vi asked.

"This chaaiinn! It hurrrrtttssss!" the fox girl yelled, unable to contain the pain and pleasure from it any longer. Vi stood with her hands on her surprisingly curvaceous hips and smirked.

"Sure." She said, and carefully undid all the clasps and put the chain in the cabinet. Ahri sighed immensely, the pressure and pinching on her most sensitive areas was finally gone. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body in the restraints, the slight hardness of the cushion feeling good to her abused ass. Suddenly an extremely sharp jolt was delivered right to her pussy. She involuntarily yelped loudly, and her muscles tensed. Ahri's eyes shot open and looked at Vi, who was now topless. Her tits were larger than expected, though still slightly smaller than Ahri's and in her right hand she held a riding crop. The long plastic handle ended in a hard leather square. Vi brandished it and smacked Ahri's cunt with it again. She screamed and gasped, the rough leather grinding her clit with the force of the strike. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, raw and sensitive already from the chaining.

"More training." Vi said with another punishing slap. "Get used to it!" Ahri writhed on the table, trying to retreat from the excessive force of the lashes to her cunt. She had counted seven so far, each one worse than the last. Vi moved to each side and widened the position of the straps, forcing Ahri's legs open further. Then the eighth one came down. Her clit was struck just right, and with a squeal Ahri came. Shaking and unable to close her legs, Vi kept lashing her pussy through her orgasm. They felt incredibly painful, each one sending shivers through her body. All Ahri wanted to do now was close her legs, but she couldn't. Vi stopped after the 15th strike, and let Ahri rest for a moment. She layed there strapped to the table crying for a while, her cunt thoroughly raw and beaten, red and swollen including the flesh around it. The pain was intense, more than anything she thought could come from there. Vi smiled and cupped it with a cold, soothing liquid from the cabinet.

"That's a good girl. Good job." Vi said close to Ahri's ear softly. All she could do in response was gasp. Vi worked on undoing the clasps while she recovered from the lashings slowly, then pulled her off the table and pushed her onto the knees. Vi set the crop aside and slid the leather bikini down her legs and stepped out of it, exposing her drenched shaved pussy to Ahri. Vi grabbed Ahri's head and pulled her mouth onto her cunt, and rode it. She moaned as Ahri willingly ate her out, tasting another girl's fluids for the first time. Vi dug her fingers into her hair and rode harder suddenly as Ahri sucked and licked her clit. She shoved her tongue inside and licked around, being rode and used. And she liked it. Her cunt dripped onto the floor slowly as the pace of Vi's grinding rose, and then pushed in hard and came onto Ahri's face. He sucked and licked through it, completely entranced by it. Vi sighed and moaned, then walked over to the cabinet again, fetched a collar&leash, two of the same dildos, then pulled Ahri to her feet.

"Is that for me, Master?" Ahri said, smiling now.

"Yes it is, slut. Here." Vi replied and put the collar on. She led her by the leash to the saddle with the straps on the wall. As they got closer, Ahri noticed two little spots on the saddle near each other and a small black button on the wall.

"Stay." Vi commanded, and went over to the saddle. She attached the two dildos to the saddle, turning them to hear a small click that locked it. They were made of metal and had many ribs on them, from random bumps on the simulated tip at the end to rings near the middle and lots of small bumps near the base. The whole thing was nearly ten inches long and almost two inches in width, with a slight curve. The tip was even wider. Ahri's pussy tightened at the idea of it inside her. Vi took her by the collar again.

"Mount it, slut. the one close to the wall. Then turn around and face me with it buried inside your filthy cunt." Vi ordered. Ahri climbed onto the wide saddle which was actually a bit soft, then positioned herself above the intimidating dildo.

"Put your ass out more, slut. Keep your legs open. Impale yourself." Vi commanded, and Ahri complied. She slowly sunk down the tip, her fuck hole sensitive from the lashings. The tip finally slipped inside, and she paused, panting. It was so thick inside her tight cunt, and extremely cold. She held herself aloft for a moment, but Vi got impatient. She grabbed Ahri's hands and pulled them out from under her, causing the kitsune to plummet down the cock and hit the saddle with all her body weight, causing a thud and a loud pleasure ridden squeal as Ahri's cervix was slammed into with the force of her weight. It rested pressing into it, not hurting but causing her to squirm.

"Turn and face me, whore. Do it now or you get another twenty lashes." Vi stated, which got Ahri moving immediately. She turned quickly, bucking her hips once from the curve of it scraping against her g-spot on the way. She faced Vi now, who was still stark naked. She climbed onto the saddle herself, sank down on her own dildo with a bite of her lip and a stifled moan, then wrapped her arms around Ahri. She kissed the fox girl, forcing her tongue into Ahri's mouth and licking around. The force and passion of the kiss surprised her, and she kissed back. Vi broke the kiss and bit into Ahri's neck, leaving a mark. Then she grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head, strapping them comfortably to the wall. Then she pressed the button.

"MMMmmmnn, here we go, you whore of a slut!" Vi yelled happily as a whirr began to pick up below them, and they moved together. The dildos pulled them together until their bodies touched, clits grazing on one another and tits pushed together. Vi wrapped her strong arms around Ahri's waist and held her. Ahri moaned as the dildo began pulling out of her cunt, the bumps and ribs sliding down her throbbing channel, then paused at the tip. Then it slammed back up into her, banging up to her cervix again. She jumped up from it, but Vi held her down onto it as the machine below them started to brutally ravage both women from below. Vi forcefully bit Ahri's neck again, bucking her hips willingly to meet the savage thrusts, Vi's body spasming slightly with each hard landing on the end of her own inner fuck tunnel. Ahri creamed near immediately, her hard abused clit rubbing against Vi's as the machine forced their bodies up and down slightly. Her erect nipples were pressed into Vi's tits, and Vi's were pressed into Ahri's. Ahri screamed cutely as the machine picked up pace, pulling out faster now. It began to pull entirely out with each thrust, making each brief moment of emptiness its own kind of torture. Vi came with a loud moan, and slammed her hips down on each thrust of the machine, taking the brutal fucking with lustful abandon. Ahri tried to pull up and off of it when the cold metal was outside of her, but the strong arms of Vi held her down as it impaled Ahri's body again and again. They ground their clits together and squirmed, cumming together this time. Vi finally got off the saddle and let Ahri take the pistoning dildo out of her, which was now covered in her cum and liquids. Without any pause, Vi brought Ahri back to the table, strapped her in, and brought out a cat of nine-tails. Ahri, already bound again, whimpered.

"Now that you've had the fun, now you get your punishment. Remember? Twenty lashes? They're going on your huge, whorish tits." Vi said, panting from the multiple orgasms she had just had. Ahri nodded, submitting. The first strike didn't feel too bad, but as they began stacking up, the red lines left on her breasts stacking up. The pain built until each line of red was fire after the tenth strike. Vi walked around a bit, then suddenly struck the very end of the nest of whips on Ahri's left nipple, using all her strength. Ahri cried out in intense pain, and looked down at her tit expecting blood, but didn't see any or feel it run down her tit. Vi struck her right nipple, then went back to generally covering her tits in redness. Each strike made Ahri's chest jiggle and bounce from how big they were. All over, Ahri felt pain. Abuse. But for some reason, she loved it. She submitted herself completely.

"Masterr...My slutty cunt wants more... It wants to be filled!" Ahri cried out after the last of the twenty lashes landed on her tits. Vi smirked, pleased to see her sex toy fully broken in. She went over to the cabinet.

"Ahri, my slut, do you want to be pleasured, ravaged, or broken?" Vi said, looking through the wide range of toys.

"BROKEN!" Ahri cried out, her cunt now throbbing with need. She had given herself in, and now she wanted all of what she could get. Vi smirked and took out a strap on, one that had a vibrator on the inside. The cock attached to it was gigantic. Ahri moaned as she looked it up and down, probably close to 11 inches in length, and over two inches in width all the way; there was no tip. Vi put it on and moaned a bit from the already buzzing toy right on her clit, then unhooked Ahri. The foxgirl eagerly got down on all fours on the ground and put herself on display like the bitch in heat she knew she was right now. She pulled open her labia and begged.

"Master, please use that to destroy my whore cunt, PLEASE! I need it! Please!" Ahri exclaimed, and received a spank from Vi.

"Do not tell me what to do, slut!" Vi yelled, but complied anyways. She got in position, grabbed ahold of Ahri's hips, and teased the slutty fox. Ahri growled and moaned repeatedly, her nine tails swishing about as Vi only pistoned the first two inches of the mammoth cock into her. She wanted more. Vi took it all the way out and smirked, then spanked Ahri's clit very hard. No scream came out, just a long, lust filled moan.

"You must really want this, mmmnn?" Vi asked.

"Yesss, please master! Please! I want to cum with it! Master!" Ahri pleaded.

"As you wish, slut. Take it, Take it ALL!" Vi yelled, and slammed the entire shaft of the strap on right into Ahri's willing hole. The kitsune clawed at the ground and screamed again, her insides quivering as they were forced open deeper and deeper by the cock. Ahri began drooling a bit when it hit her cervix, already abused and hurting from the machine, but still the dildo kept on coming. Her cunt somehow managed to fit it, aching and throbbing at its maximum capacity. Vi reamed Ahri, shoving the huge cock in and out of her slick, horny cunny.

"Yesss! MORRREEE! PLEASE MASTER! ABUSE MY CLIT?!" Ahri screamed, nearing a massive orgasm. Vi pinched her clit hard, pulling on it best she could with how soaked it was. She decided to flick it, and that set her off. Writhing and convulsing, her hips bucking and her body rocking into the strap on with each devastating thrust, she creamed and squirted onto the floor. Vi came from the vibrator, pulling out the dildo slowly from Ahri's abused hole. As it finally exited, it stayed open for a few seconds, gaping from the abuse. The foxgirl's tails were limp, and she couldn't even stand up. Vi took off the strap on, felt her drenched pussy, and sat on Ahri's face. The slutty fox willingly ate Vi out again, cleaning the cum out and sucking on her clit.

"You'll come here often, slut." Vi ordered. Ahri briefly stopped her servicing.

"Yes Master!" Ahri said eagerly.

...


End file.
